The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
The present invention relates to a method of assembling a crankshaft and a crank member.
An earlier application WO 2013/110700 of the applicant discloses a reciprocating piston mechanism which is provided with a crankshaft and a crank member that is rotatable about the crankpin of the crankshaft. The prior art crankshaft is composed of separate parts and the crank member is mounted on the crankpin as a single part. From manufacturing point of view it is desired to use a crankshaft as single part and compose the crank member of two halves.